Wawancara Jadi Sekretaris?
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: Mikasa, perempuan berusia 21 tahun sedang melamar kerja menjadi sekretaris seorang boss yang katanya sih tampan dan kejam (plus jomblo). Akankah Mikasa diterima? #jengjengjeng ONESHOT LevixMikasa


**Wawancara jadi sekretaris?**

**SNK punyanya Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Skiz bikin fic ini minjem Levi sama Mikasanya doang.**

**Fanfic ini punya skizzeonpaper**

**Kantoran!AU #apaancoba**

**LevixMikasa**

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Ya."

"Silahkan masuk."

Sepatu hitam berhak sedang, rok hitam selutut,kemeja putih berenda dibalut jas hitam. Mikasa Ackerman siap diwawancarai untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

Mikasa Ackerman, perempuan berdarah oriental-Jerman ini masuk dalam kategori wanita tangguh dan menyukai tantangan. Kenapa? Pasalnya, saat ini ia sedang melamar menjadi sekretaris pria yang terkenal dengan –kesadisan,kengerian,menakutkan-dansejenisnya seantero dunia perkantoran. Menurut kabar angin, pria ber_title_ direktur utama itu adalah bujang kaya yang masih single, mempunyai pesona dan daya pikat melebihi level biasa, kharismatik dan cerdas. Namun ia pendek dan juga kejam. Karena kejamnya itulah tidak ada yang betah menjadi sekretarisnya, paling lama cuma 3 bulan. Apalagi menjadi istrinya, jangan ditanya~

Dan Mikasa, sebagai wanita yang menyukai tantangan,tentu saja berani mencoba melamar dan bekerja menjadi sekretaris orang itu. Ditambah lagi, ia ditantang oleh rivalnya, Annie Leonhardt, yang sudah bekerja duluan di tempat saingan kantor Mikasa berusaha melamar sekarang. Mikasa tak suka kekalahan.

Perempuan itu berhenti di depan pintu ruang dirut tersebut, menarik nafas dalam. Lalu mengetuk pintu itu dengan sopan.

"Masuk."

_Suara Baritone…_

Mikasa membuka pintu perlahan, dan berjalan menuju meja dimana dirut itu sedang duduk sambil membaca file tentang dirinya.

Dan mungkin kalau Mikasa bercermin, pipinya akan terlihat merah… _Benar kata orang, dia tampan. Tapi…cebol…._

"Malam, sir Levi."

"Duduk." Perintahnya, tanpa membalas salam Mikasa.

Mikasa kemudian duduk, dan alngsung memperkenalkan diri."Perkenalkan, saya Mikasa Ackerman, umur 21 tahun."

"Aku tidak bertanya bocah."

_Orang ini…menyebalkan…._

"Lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di angkatan, lalu kau melamar bekerja menjadi sekretarisku…"

"Ya,sir"

Kemudian Levi memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap Mikasa, lalu menghempaskan file itu ke meja dengan seenak jidatnya. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi sekretarisku?"

"Saya mengetahui lowongan menjadi sekretaris anda karena direkomendasikan teman saya yang bekerja disini, Sasha Braus,sir." Jawab Mikasa anteng, tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya lagi.

"Braus..langganan kantin kantor itu?"

"Ya, sir."

"Kuharap kau tidak serakus dia." Jawab pria itu tanpa niat bercanda, namun ia lihat Mikasa berusaha menahan tawanya. Ternyata rakusnya Sasha kabarnya sampai ke dirut segala.

_Ah, dia lucu juga_

Levi menatap Mikasa intens, Mikasa yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung menutup mulut, kemudian kembali mengambil sikap.

"Apa yang kau suka?"

"Tantangan." Mikasa menjawab mantap, Levi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Di file-mu tertulis kau tidak punya saudara, hm?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Iya, tapi saya punya saudara angkat laki-laki seumuran saya, saya di adopsi oleh keluarganya dari kecil."

"Kalian berpacaran?"

Mikasa merona kembali mendengar pertanyaan ambigu calon bossnya.

_Apakah cebol ini mencoba mendekatiku?_

"Ah…saya…tidak sedang dengan siapapun, sir." Jawab Mikasa sedikit kagok.

"Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya…" ucap Levi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan kasar.

_Yang mulai basa-basi duluan siapa ya sir…_

"Pertanyaan terakhir…"

Mikasa melotot. _Pertanyaan terakhir? Kenapa wanwancara dengan pria ini sesingkat ini?_

"Apa? aku tidak akan bertele-tele, kinerjamu bagus apa tidaknya bisa kulihat saat kau sudah bekerja disini."

_Oh_

"Sa..saya mengerti…" jawab Mikasa sambil mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan terakhir…"

...

"…Kau mandi berapa kali sehari?"

_Eh?_

"Ma..maaf?"

"Kutanya, kau berapa kali mandi sehari?"

_Cebol ini maksudnya apa? pertanyaan itu seperti tidak pantas dalam wawancara, kenapa dia bertanya urusan pribadi? Lancang sekali!_

Mikasa kembali mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menahan kesalnya. "Du..dua kali, sir."

"Normal, berjanjilah mandi lebih sering dan bersihkan sekelilingmu, paham? Aku benci kotoran, terutama debu."

_Oh, ternyata dia cinta kebersihan…_

"Ya,sir."

"Kalau perlu, kau mandi saja dikantor. Aku kadang tidak suka orang yang membawa debu dari luar."

_Steril sekali jadi orang…_

"Sa..saya usahakan kerja sebersih dan serapi mungkin." Jawab Mikasa.

"Bagus, kuharap pertanyaan tadi tidak membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku lancang."

_Sudah kepikiran…_

"Kau di terima, besok datanglah pukul 7, keterlambatan yang pertama kali kupastikan menjadi keterlambatan terakhirmu di kantor ini."

_Cerewet juga nih orang…_

"Ba..baik."

"Ini kartu atm-ku, untuk keperluan pribadiku."

Levi memberikan kartu tipis itu kepada Mikasa, plus kertas dengan nomor pinnya."Sebelum aku datang jam 9, siapkan kopi untukku. Sarapanku jangan lupa beli di mall depan kantor, pakai kartu itu. Meja ini sudah harus bersih dari debu, tamat riwayatmu kalau ada secuil debu di permukaan meja ini. Dan potong rambutmu yang panjang itu, atau ikat. Aku suka lingkungan rapi. Kau paham?"

_Astaga…pantas tidak ada yang betah sama orang ini!_

_Tapi tidak apa-apa, akan kubuktikan pada wanita mancung itu kalau aku lebih hebat darinya._Ucap Mikasa dalam hati sambil menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

"I…iya, sir, saya mengerti!"

"Dan satu hal lagi, kau bekerja untukku, aku tidak mau urusanku terhambat gara-gara sekretarisku yang teledor atau tidak ada di tempat saat aku membutuhkannya."

_Ampun ternyata belum habis ju…_

"Kau harus selalu berada di sampingku."

_...ga…eh apa?_

"Kau tidak kuizinkan menjalin hubungan di kantor ini dengan lelaki siapapun, apalagi dengan lelaki dari kantor lain, aku tidak mau sekretarisku kabur hanya karena ingin berduaan dengan pacarnya."

_APAAAAA? Syarat macam apa ituuuu?_

"Paham? Itu syarat terakhir."

Mikasa berusaha menahan emosinya. "Ja..jadi…artinya saya boleh pacaran jika saya mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretaris bapak, begitu?" tanya Mikasa agak menyindir.

"Kalau sudah mengerti jangan bertanya lagi, bocah."

_Jadi masa depanku gimana? Akukan juga butuh pendamping hidup!_

"Jadi…saya tidak diizinkan berpacaran ataupun menikah?" tanya Mikasa frontal.

"Tidak juga."

"Dengan siapa? Anda saja mengekang saya…"

"Nilaimu tinggi kan? Kau pintar kan? Harusnya kau sudah tau dengan siapa."

_De..dengan siapa?_

"Gunakan otakmu, dasar bodoh."

Levi kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengambil jas yang tergantung, kemudian memakainya dengan gagahnya. "Aku ada rapat, kau bisa pulang sekarang, kita bertemu besok jam 9."

Mikasa memandang sosok yang sedang membelakanginya itu penuh kebingungan.

"Ah, satu lagi, kau tau kan tidak ada yang pernah betah menjadi sekretarisku?" Mikasa menjawab Levi dengan anggukan kosong. "Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu? Bisakah kau menjadi sekretarisku selamanya?"

Levi kemudian menutup pintu kantornya dan meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian.

Kemudian Mikasa berpikir, mengulang semua percakapan barusan dalam otaknya…

"_Kau tidak kuizinkan menjalin hubungan di kantor ini dengan lelaki siapapun…"_

_Tidak diizinkan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun…_

"_Kau harus selalu berada di sampingku."_

_Tidak diizinkan dekat dengan siapapun selain dengannya…_

_Dekat dengannya…_

_Dengan…nya…?_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu? Bisakah kau menjadi sekretarisku selamanya?"_

_Tunggu…_

…_selamanya?..._

_Selamanya, dekat dengannya…._

_Selamnya…_

_dekat…_

…_.._

…

…_.._

Mikasa melotot, dan pipinya pun merona, merona hebat.

Mikasa Ackerman, perempuan berusia 21 tahun, sedang melamar pekerjaan kemudian "dilamar" balik secara tidak langsung oleh boss jomblo yang baru di kenalnya dalam 10 menit.

* * *

AN(~*o*)~

Hallo semua… ini fic abal banget kan yak?

Nggak ngerti lagi sebenernya Levi sedang nyari sekretaris atau nyari istri…

Nggak ngerti dapat inspirasi bikin fic ini darimana, saya aja bingung…

Sudahlah…

Semoga nggak ada typo dan Rivamika nya berasa~

Review, onegai?

Salam dari Skiz.


End file.
